You're A Lil Sunflower
You're A Lil Sunflower 'is the third episode of Survivor: Secrets of the Forest. The episode title was said by Amanda with no actual context ever given so for the episode's sake it was directed at John Cody. Challenges '''Immunity Challenge: 'Cardjitsu'' Contestants will compete in a game of cardjitsu, with the winner of each match up scoring a point for their tribe. The tribe that wins the most points will win immunity. '''Winner: Bocadilo Episode Night Six Esquinas Tribe The three remaining Esquinas members all return into camp, setting down their belongings. They each head off from each other, with Danny Gluck going into the shelter, Josephine getting some water, and Isaac sitting by the fire, pondering the vote. Following Isaac's confessional, the camera pans up to the night sky. Day Seven Bocadilo Tribe There is a timelapse of the sky going from night to day, with the camera then panning down to the forest, now at the Bocadilo camp. Everyone is shown sitting around camp, enjoying the food reward from winning the prior challenge. Zakriah: 'I'm eating Cheetos. '''Amanda: '''Would you please stop? ''(The camera focuses in on Zakriah who has a triumphant expression on his face, not listening.) (The camera cuts away to show Amanda sitting in the shelter with John Cody, with the two of them smiling at each other and chatting.) 'Amanda: '''Zak's so gay. ''(John Cody smiles.) 'Amanda: '''You're a lil sunflower. The two continue to smile at each other, when the camera fades away. Day Eight Immunity Challenge There is a time skip ahead a day as the camera fades in to the challenge, with the camera focused on Jeff. '''Probst: '''Come on in guys! ''(The Bocadilo tribe all walk in, taking their places on their respective mats.) 'Probst: '''Bocadilo getting your first look at the new Esquinas... '''Amanda: '''Is posie dead? '''Probst: '...JJ voted out at the second tribal council. 'Amanda: '''Oh lord. ''(The three Esquinas members make their way to their tribe mat, standing there, before focusing to Jeff.) 'Probst: '''Alright, let's get to today's immunity challenge. For today's challenge, you will each square off, one on one, where you must fight in the ancient martial arts form of Cardjitsu. Using the three elements of fire, ice and water, you will attempt to conquer your opponent, with the winner of each round scoring a point for their tribe. The tribe that scores two points first, wins immunity. We'll draw for spots then get started. ''(There is a timeskip to everyone getting prepared for the challenge.) 'Probst: '''Alright, our first matchup will be Isaac taking on Amanda. Survivors ready? GO! ''(Isaac and Amanda both begin to card fight, placing down their elemental cards one by one, both evenly matched at first. As the match goes on, Amanda begins to pull into the lead, with just an ice card left to win. She places one down, and with Isaac unable to conquer it, she wins the battle.) 'Amanda: '''I won! '''Isaac: '''Amanda won. '''Probst: '''Amanda scores the first point for Bocadilo! ''(Amanda wipes a bead of sweat off her brow, glad to have won such a close fight.) (Amanda and Isaac sit back down, as Josephine and Zakriah head up to fight.) 'Josephine: '''I'm ready for when you're ready to suck my dick. ''(Zakriah ignores this, deliberately taking his time to walk over.) 'Josephine: '''I'm waiting... dumbass. '''Probst: '''Bocadilo leads one to zero. If Zakriah scores, they will win yet another immunity. If Josephine scores, we'll go to a third round. Survivors ready? GO! ''(Josephine and Zakriah both place their cards down, going back and fourth for several rounds, with the lead interchanging over and over. As Josephine begins to pull ahead, Zakriah makes a few clever plays to get some cards back ahead. Josephine, risking it all, places down a fire card, with Zakriah predicting it and subsequently placing a water card, scoring the win over her.) 'Zakriah: '''In your face you lesbian! '''Josephine: '''I won. '''Amanda: '''I believe Posie. '''Probst: '''Zakriah scored the point, meaning BOCADILO WINS IMMUNITY SENDING ESQUINAS TO TRIBAL! ''(Everyone makes their way back to their tribe mats, focusing on Jeff.) 'Probst: '''Alright, Bocadilo, congratulations. Once again, no tribal council for you. As for you, Esquinas, one of you will become the third person voted out of the game tonight, I'll give you the afternoon to figure out who that's going to be. Grab your stuff, head on back to camp, and await tonight's tribal council. Everyone grabs their stuff and heads out, with the camera fading to black. Esquinas Tribe The camera picks back up, now at the Esquinas camp, where the three all walk into camp, visibly frustrated from losing. '''Isaac: '''Guys, for fuck's sake! '''Josephine: '''Uh, what the fuck? ''(Danny Gluck sits to the side, watching the two.) 'Josephine: '''Suck my dick. ''(Isaac walks away, as Josephine smiles, and turning to the camera, transitions into a confessional.) Josephine laughs, before the camera cuts away. Bocadilo Tribe The Bocadilo tribe head into camp, setting down their belongings, all excited to have won again. As the puffles go off to do all their puffley things, Zakriah and Amanda stay back at camp to talk. '''Zakriah: '''Amanda, let's pick off the boys at merge. '''Amanda: '''Yay! Keep the puffles! '''Zakriah: '''Exactly. They continue to lay out plans for when the merge hits, as the camera cuts out. Esquinas Tribe The camera picks back up, back to the Esquinas tribe, where Josephine is sitting by the fire, when Isaac approaches her, despite her prior blowup at him. '''Isaac: '''Yo. '''Josephine: (ignoring that Danny Gluck is within earshot of her) ''I don't know about you, but I'm voting Gluck. He wrote your name down last tribal. '''Isaac: '''Right. (The camera pans across to the side, where Danny Gluck is shown sitting right next to their conversation.) Following his confessional, the camera pans up to the sky, which quickly is enveloped by the night. Night Eight Tribal Council The camera pans down from the night sky to tribal council, where everyone walks in, sitting down. '''Probst: '''Alright, it is, time to vote. Josephine, you're up. ''(Josephine walks up to the voting booth, casting a vote for Danny Gluck, and holding it up to the camera.) (She places the vote into the urn, before heading back. Danny Gluck heads up next, pondering his vote for some time, before writing a vote and placing it in the urn, with the name not shown. Finally, Isaac heads up, and after a deep sigh, writes his vote, placing it in the urn without the camera showing it, before heading back.) 'Probst: '''I'll go tally the votes. ''(There is a momentary timeskip to Jeff tallying up the votes, before he returns with the urn.) 'Probst: '''If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. ''(There is a brief pause, before Josephine stands.) 'Josephine: '''Hold up, bro! '''Probst: '''Do you have a hidden immunity idol? '''Josephine: '''No, but I have something better. My fake idol from Sumbawa! ''(Josephine hands it to Jeff, who promptly tosses it in the fire.) 'Probst: '''If anybody has a ''real ''hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. ''(There is another pause, before Danny Gluck stands, to Josephine's dismay.) 'Danny Gluck: '''Meeeeeeee. ''(He hands the Pendant of Plum to Jeff, before sitting down.) 'Probst: '''This is indeed the Pendant of Plum, and due to this being an odd numbered tribal council, it will act as a hidden immunity idol, meaning all votes cast for Danny Gluck will not count. First vote... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . DANNY GLUCK, does not count. 0-0. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JOSEPHINE. 1-0. ''(Josephine rolls her eyes, before looking over to Isaac.) 'Prosbt: '''That's one vote Josephine, one vote left... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''Probst: '''Third person voted out out of Survivor: Secrets of the forest... JOSEPHINE. 2-0. ''(Josephine looks over at Isaac, fuming.) 'Probst: '''Josephine, that's two, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch. ''(She gets up, ripping her torch out of the ground, before storming over to Jeff.) 'Probst: '''Josephine, your tribe has spoken. ''(He snuffs her torch.) 'Josephine: '''Fuck you, Isaac, you snake. ''(Josephine walks out of tribal angered, before the camera focuses back on the others.) 'Probst: '''Clearly an unexpected outcome for once, you're now down to a tribe of two, a familiar occurrence for Isaac. Grab your stuff, head on back to camp, and await news of what lies ahead of you. Goodnight. ''(Isaac and Danny Gluck pick up their belongings before heading out of tribal, with the camera then cutting away to Josephine, sitting just outside of tribal council with her Strand of Snack.) As Josephine writes Zakriah's name onto the side, the credits begin to roll, as the outro music plays and the camera fades out to black.